


枕边人

by mufazhongshengshan



Category: Real Person Fiction, 乘风破浪的姐姐 | Sisters Who Make Waves (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25670863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mufazhongshengshan/pseuds/mufazhongshengshan
Summary: 一个小短打。
Relationships: blue win win/yellow zero, 蓝盈莹/黄龄





	枕边人

卸了妆后的双人床。

准确来说是卸了妆的两人躺在单人床上。

蓝盈莹和黄龄就这样各枕着一只枕头，面对面的准备入睡。

房间的灯早就暗了，月光也透不过窗帘，今天的蓝盈莹不是特别累，至少没有累到一闭眼就能睡着。所以在她陷入一夜好梦之前，她打算多看几眼自己的枕边人。

好巧，黄龄也没睡。

“你怎么还不睡呀。”

夜晚的蓝盈莹，是用近乎撒娇的语气，软软的音色来俘获人的小妹妹。而是事实上就是这样的，她就是姐姐们的小妹妹。

黄龄只是看着她不说话，用勾人的眼睛盯着蓝盈莹，没有任何回应的打算。

蓝盈莹不明白她的意思，也直勾勾的看着人家，眨着眼睛表示疑惑。

空调的运作声围绕在两人之间，蓝盈莹正打算开口问声怎么了，可没等自己说到第三个字，尾音就消失在黄龄的唇间。黄龄将上半身贴近蓝盈莹的身前，自顾自的开始亲吻起来。

对，黄龄就这样肆意的亲了好一会儿。

蓝盈莹更不明白她的意图了，却也找不到拒绝的理由，只是默默的感受着对方的舌尖一点点的占满自己的感官，占满自己的每一寸。

其实也不坏，蓝盈莹觉得黄龄的味道很好。

于是自己也配合起来。

等到黄龄终于愿意分开的时候，蓝盈莹也只是舔了舔嘴唇，笑着问她说

“你这是干嘛呀。”

蓝盈莹想要的是能够征服她的男人，能在日光下，用宽大的臂膀搂着她前行的人。

黄龄显然不是。

她更像是会拽着自己的领带，在不到十厘米的距离当中，用眼神勾着自己，再道出一句“你不许离开我，blue win win”的小妖精。

这两者皆是征服，亦是引领。

黄龄再没对上蓝盈莹的目光，只是将自己一股脑的塞进蓝盈莹的怀里，环着人的身躯，又将脸埋进肩膀里。

“没事，我要睡觉了，晚安blue win win。”

“晚安yellow zero。”

黄龄的声音软软糯糯的，在两人闷闷的距离里，沙沙的从肌肤爬进耳朵里。

其实蓝小直男的心里有大把的疑问，又觉得没什么好奇怪的，总之先顺着她的话答应了一声，随后也同样把她搂在怀里。

蓝盈莹回想着刚才的韵味，决定亲亲小精灵的额头。

然后她听见小精灵又发话了。

“你逃不掉了，蓝盈莹。”

“好好好～”

——————END.


End file.
